School Notes
by Faygo-Cytosis
Summary: Chapter two now up! This is a story based on a note a friend and I passed through class.
1. Invisible Pocket

Hi. This is my second fic, and a break from writing serious stuff. I got this idea from notes that me and my friend exchanged in class. Enjoy!  
  
  
Duo sat in the front row on his side of the class. Mr. Carmen's Geography class was so boring. Quatre and the other pilots were in this class and Quatre sat behind Duo. He was very bored, so he decided to write a note to Quatre. He ripped out a piece of paper and hurriedly scrawled something on it. When he was done, he folded it up and passed it to Quatre. Quatre took the note and opened it. In very messy handwriting it said:  
* Hey Q-man! What's up? This is so boring.*   
Quatre, being a relatively good student, but equally bored, took out a pencil and wrote a reply in his eloquent handwriting. Then he re-folded it and passed it back to Duo. Duo eagerly read the message.  
* Nothing here.*   
Duo wrote another reply.  
* Do you want to talk?*   
He passed it back to Quatre, who replied:  
* Sure.*   
* What about?*  
* Ummm, why is Heero so uptight?*  
* He just is I guess.*  
After a little thought, Quatre wrote:  
* Maybe it's the spandex.*  
When Duo read this, he had to clamp his hands tight over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He almost fell out of his chair. He scribbled a fast reply and bit his lip to calm down.  
* Good one Quatre. Don't let him know, or we'll be dead for sure.*  
* Right. Hey, is Relena still after him?*  
* Probably. *  
* Hey Duo, something has been bugging me. If all Heero ever wears is a tank-top and spandex, where does he keep his gun?*  
At this question, Duo laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and flat on his face. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all stared at him. Quatre had a look of complete embarrassment on his face. Mr. Carmen noticed this.  
"Duo, would you mind?" he asked. Duo finally got under control and sat at his desk. "You and Quatre get a detention this afternoon."   
Before class was let out, Duo wrote one final message to Quatre.  
* He must keep it in the invisible pocket.*  
Quatre turned bright red, and never looked at Heero straight in the face again.  
  
  
  
I know this was a very strange ending. Please review, even flames are welcome. 


	2. Strange Admirations

Hi. Sorry it took so long. Here is chapter two of "School Notes." Oh, and I don't own the Wing boys.  
  
  
Duo sat in detention, bored and tired. This kind of thing was routine for him. But to Quatre, who sat right behind him, this was completely new. A few other students were in the room as well. Duo eventually gave in and wrote a note to Quatre. He folded it up and passed it to the blond Arabian.  
*Hey Q-man! What's up? *  
Quatre was very annoyed. He hurriedly wrote a reply and gave it quickly to Duo so he wouldn't get caught.  
*What are you doing?! Do you want to get another detention?! *  
Duo decided to try and get Quatre to talk.  
*Come on. The teacher is so deeply into that book that he won't notice us. *  
*Are you sure Duo? *  
*Yeah! As sure as I am about anything! *  
*Oh, all right. *  
Duo was happy that he got the blond boy to talk to him. He caught a glimpse of a girl on the other side of the class that was looking their direction. She was batting her eyes and blowing kisses. She had beautiful blond hair and was one of the most sought-after girls in school. He then noticed she wasn't looking at him. 'Darn,' Duo thought. 'Their goes another date.' Then he took notice of who she was looking at. He started to chuckle to himself and wrote something to Quatre and passed it to him.  
*Hey Q-man. I think you have an admirer. Look across from you. *  
Quatre was confused. He looked in the indicated direction, and saw the girl. He started to blush deep crimson. Duo took notice and started to laugh. Then Quatre saw the person sitting behind the girl. That person seemed to like his braided friend.  
*Hey Duo, looks like you have an admirer too. Take a look at the person sitting behind her. *  
Duo read the note and eagerly looked up. Then his eyes widened. He angrily wrote a reply to Quatre.  
*That's just wrong! You know I don't go that way Quatre! *  
It was Quatre's turn to laugh. Sitting across the room from the two boys, behind the girl that had eyes for Quatre, was a boy with short reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was the most popular boy in school, and he was in love with Duo.  
  
  
  
I know, I shouldn't have done this to Duo. This was once again inspired by notes in the middle of class. Darken Angel and I have gotten into the habit of writing notes. She was teasing me about a guy that liked me. And Darken Angel and I are both girls. 


End file.
